


ZOO

by perixcyn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: 今天讲了一个小故事。
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. 摸我！

**Author's Note:**

> 动物园脑洞的参考资料：  
> 兔子会妄想怀孕，然后疯狂拔自己的毛衔草开始做窝，最后努力生孩子，其实什么也生不出来。有一种说法是母兔子发情期间，如果饲主多撸了它几下，第二天它就会以为自己怀孕了，从而做出上述行为。  
> 北极熊觉得自己的黑鼻子太明显了，所以有时候会捂住自己的鼻子捕猎。  
> 

（1）  
北极熊小心翼翼地在“冰原”上踱步。  
极地馆的制冷系统出了些问题，栖息地里的一整块人造冰山在酷暑中融掉了一半，靠近野原的雪堆也在淌水。  
它勇敢地前进，迈出前腿，然后踩碎了一块浮冰。  
这只被命名为SeulGi的熊宝宝乖乖往后退了几步，一屁股坐下，给游客一个可怜兮兮地缩成大白团子的背影。

（2）  
这阵子野原的兔子过得也并不好。  
它十分焦虑，偶尔发出几声躁动的尖叫，而栅栏外的游客们恰恰觉得这样的举动可爱极了，毕竟很少有人听过兔子叫，遂用各式样的闪光灯和快门声来传达他们的赞美。  
小现在草地上打了个滚，又对投掷来更高声浪的人们怒目而视，撂给观众一个气势汹汹的背影。  
它不断地来到松鼠完的树下蹭脑袋，绕着四脚朝天晒太阳的椰尼龟蹦跶好几圈，又请鸡崽荣用她刚长出来的新的小尖喙为自己梳理尾巴毛，似乎轻松了一些。  
但这种缓解是暂时的，即算松鼠完担忧地把自己藏得十分严实的松果刨出来送给她，椰尼龟也用劲洪荒之力翻了个面哄她开心，鸡崽荣甚至尝试表演以失败告终的毛没长齐就要上天……  
兔子仍旧越来越暴躁。  
“ya！！！”它丢掉啃到一半的青菜，用前爪拽下耳朵，捂住眼睛。

（3）  
天实在太热了，又有一座堆满人造雪的小山顶化成了溪流。  
北极熊逐渐减少自己的活动量，窝在最靠近野原的展馆一角睡觉，听见一声不属于同类的尖叫。它爬起来，朝饲养员姐姐给食的玻璃窗方向探头探脑，看见不远处的草地上有一只雪白的糯米团子。  
SeulGi好奇地把鼻子贴上去，像在窗上放了一块心形的黑巧克力。  
糯米团竖起耳朵，是一只雪白的兔子。  
小现红着眼眶，眼珠也红红的，沮丧地朝饲料筐蹦了蹦，又懊恼地往里钻了钻，吃掉一小颗兔粮。再抬起头，发现了极地馆玻璃窗上的黑鼻子。  
它大叫起来：“ya！！！！！”  
“woo——”偷窥被抓包的熊崽子手忙脚乱地捂住鼻头，往里挪了挪屁股。

（4）  
在偷窥与反偷窥进行到第不知道多少回合时，兔子越狱了。  
这是有组织有纪律目标坚定的出逃：松鼠完负责挖断最脆弱的栅栏，鸡崽荣在饲养员姐姐的放饭时刻十分豁得出去——它扑腾着“飞”进了隔壁椰尼龟的游泳池里，后者吓得发出一声龟叫，拿出有生以来最快的速度浮出水面，还被晕船乘客鸡崽荣投诉了个差评。  
椰尼龟电量耗尽，又进入四脚朝天入定模式。  
趁饲养员姐姐在赶去拯救鸡崽的路上，小现以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲了出去，像后腿装了发动机一样，冲进了SeulGi的栖息地。  
然后没来得及刹车，严严实实捂进了北极熊温暖的后背毛里，又弹了出去。  
SeulGi慢半拍回头，看见小现跺着脚，微弱地“唧”了一声，又瞪了它一眼。  
它不明就里地伸出爪子，想和新朋友打招呼，最后只是尴尬地挠挠脑袋，捂住了鼻子。

（5）  
野原的工作人员并没发现丢了只兔子，极地馆的饲养员姐姐来给SeulGi投喂鲜鱼的时候，小现拽着它后颈的毛趴在熊背上。  
这是近来的常态，也是它最期盼的片刻，因为极地馆的环境实在是兔生不能承受之冰冷，那头熊憨憨总是缩在她的对角线，缩在那个冷气充足的角落里，捂着鼻子看它。  
兔兔很生气，兔兔不想控制自己，在一次熊的晚餐结束后拱进了SeulGi怀里。  
熊的第一反应是先捂鼻子。在兔子扒拉它肚子上的毛调整一个舒服姿势的时候，发出了一声憨气十足的熊叫。  
［好可爱噢///］它捂着鼻子想，［但是有点奇怪呢……］  
兔子在蹭它。  
从脑袋到尾巴尖，小现用两只耳朵在熊肚子上擦过来划过去，又把软乎乎的小肚子贴上去，前爪攥着熊后腰的一撮毛，就这样自顾自地磨蹭了起来，期间间杂着一两声和从前不一样的软乎乎的兔子叫。  
［好可爱噢//////］熊又想，［它是不是身上痒痒……］  
兔子爪劲一松，从熊身上掉了下来。十分不满地尖叫：“ya！！！”  
它继续愤怒地尖叫：“帕布呀！！！摸我！！！”  
熊懵了，熊又开始挠头了，它捂着鼻子小小声嘟囔，并成功用这句嘟囔换来一记兔子急到咬人的牙印。  
它说：“哦莫……你怎么会说人话？”


	2. 我有小宝宝了

（6）  
未成年北极熊被眼前的小麻烦困住了。  
“非我族类的发情期”这个词对SeulGi来说实在过于陌生，它也不知道兔子怎么这样。熊熊很无助，它看了看自己的爪子，又看了看眼前红着眼的兔子，觉得这一巴掌下去……  
很糟糕，非常糟糕。因为没有谁教过一只熊怎么抚摸别人。——或者说抚摸别的兔子。  
兔子依旧红着眼睛，支棱着两只耳朵盯着它。过了一会儿，兔子蹦了起来，精准地抓住了熊胸前的一撮毛，它把耳朵垂下来，仿佛很温顺。  
“摸摸我嘛！”  
半是命令半是撒娇，颇有点委屈。  
也许是错觉，兔子的眼更红了。它吭唧唧地用脑袋蹭熊，甚至揪得SeulGi有些疼，但显然不打算放手。  
SeulGi试探着伸出一只爪子，先托住了正往下滑的、有一条圆溜溜小尾巴的、还在乱扭的……兔子屁股。  
兔子小现当即发出了一连串不知所谓的奶乎乎的拟声词。它松开熊，乖乖坐在一兔宽的熊掌上，用令饲养员姐姐无法抗拒的眼神盯过去，前爪不好意思地扒拉两下耳朵。  
它用很小很小的声音嘤了一下，然后说。  
“对，就是这样。”  
迎着熊憨憨堂皇而心慌意乱的眼神，她悄悄蹭了一下屁股底下的熊掌。  
“摸摸我。”

（7）  
未成年北极熊SeulGi觉得事情似乎往不可控制的方向发展着。  
被兔子小现要求抚摸之后，它小心翼翼地用一根指头轻轻碰了碰它的耳朵，兔子报以一连串不知所谓的奶乎乎的拟声词。  
它鼓起勇气用两根指头梳了梳它的头顶绒毛，兔子报以另一连串不知所谓的奶乎乎的拟声词；  
它壮了壮熊胆，用爪子背面顺着兔子后背往下捋——兔子发出了更长一连串不知所谓的奶乎乎的兴奋的叫。  
［好糟糕啊……］熊这样想，状似毫无灵魂地捋着兔子的后背。  
事实上——  
［呜呜呜///］它看了兔子一会儿，又别别扭扭地移开眼。  
［太可爱了救命///////］熊不敢说话，因为太憨而不可泄露的熊叫堵在嗓子眼里。

（8）  
熊SeulGi摊上大事了。  
这天早起，它正准备把怀里熟睡中的小兔子叼到后背上驮好进行遛弯，兔子就先一步睁开眼，仍旧是红红的眼珠子和眼眶，瞪了它一眼，把脑袋埋下去扒拉两下耳朵，又瞪了它一眼。  
熊SeulGi不明就里，挠了挠头，再次做好背兔子的准备。  
“我有小宝宝了，”小现拽着一边耳朵，软乎乎地说，“SeulGi，我有小宝宝了。”  
熊傻眼了，它愣了半天，坐了一个屁股墩儿，憨厚地：“……啊？”  
“ya！！！你要当爸爸啦！！！”兔子又开始尖叫。  
它蹿上熊背，用力薅下了一撮厚实暖和的毛，然后绕着自己的尾巴转了几圈，似乎在认真斟酌到底哪个部位的毛更合适筑窝，最后均匀地照顾了一圈后背，好不容易攒下一团，疼得吭吭唧唧。  
熊还是懵懵的，挠了挠后背，把指间夹着的几根熊毛堆到兔子前爪拢着的区域。  
它怂巴巴地抱起有了自己的小宝宝的兔子，轻手轻脚放在背上，憨憨地笑了。  
［嘿嘿……我要当爸爸了……］未成年熊这样想。

（9）  
饲养员姐姐发现最近北极熊SeulGi很奇怪。  
这只小熊原本是极地馆最亲人的乖宝宝，因为驯化得早，性情十分温顺，一点儿也不像凶猛的攻击性野兽。甚至会腻腻歪歪地蹭一蹭饲养员的裤脚，或者把脑袋送到她手里求抚摸。  
但就在几天前，饲养员姐姐来喂食，惯例伸出手，想摸摸乖熊熊的脑袋，它迅速地缩了回去。也并没有像往常一样大快朵颐，而是斯文地吃了几条鱼，随后拖走了冰桶。  
“SeulGi好像生病了。”极地馆饲养员裴艾琳皱着眉头喝可乐，旁边坐着同样看起来忧心忡忡的康涩琪，“它都不让我摸摸了。”  
忧心忡忡的野原饲养员康涩琪说：“小现在做窝，”她看了一眼女朋友，哭笑不得，“它最近正好是发情期，大概以为自己怀孕了。”  
一岁兔子的妈妈和半岁北极熊的妈妈交换眼神，不约而同地叹了口气。

（10）  
兔子小现第三次拒绝熊SeulGi叼来的生鱼后惯例发出尖叫。  
“ya！！！”  
它疯狂摇头，围着刚开始堆砌的简陋草窝一边转圈，一边端详自己的毛发，觉得实在是有点稀疏，愤愤地跺了跺脚。  
怀孕真是一件令兔毛秃的事。  
“诶诶，”熊憨憨手忙脚乱地想抱它，“不要伤着宝宝……”  
“我不拿鱼来了，”它挠挠头，“我只是想让你多吃点。”  
外头的温度是熊SeulGi熊生不能承受之高温，它热得晕晕乎乎，慢慢往栅栏外面走，等饲养员姐姐回来。  
它从前一点儿也不想出极地馆的门，外面实在太热啦，也不好玩——但这几次放风，熊SeulGi格外积极，并且作为小宝宝的爸爸，总会给兔子小现带几条前阵子攒下来的鲜鱼。  
……虽然鱼存了几天，早就已经不鲜了。  
“SeulGi！回家啦！”散步回来的裴艾琳姐姐冲它招招手。  
“我，我下次再来看你。”熊挠了挠脑袋，一步三回头地走了。  
兔子小现呆在原地，盯着它的背影，缓缓打了个滚。


	3. 扁毛兔饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 松鼠每年都会种上千棵树。因为它们囤积食物的时候会埋在不同的地方，然后忘记自己把橡子藏在哪了，橡子就长成树了。

（11）  
患上怀孕妄想症的兔子小现日渐敏感神经质，在某天喂食时，为了躲避饲养员姐姐康涩琪趁机揩油的手而打翻了兔粮，顺便惠赠了两颗新鲜的牙印。  
一人一兔站在一地狼藉里面面相觑，兔子高亢地叫了一声。  
“嘶，”康涩琪碰了碰伤口，十分无奈地，“小麻烦精。”  
小麻烦精动了动耳朵，八成没听进去或者假装没听见，最后选择逃避现实，慢悠悠蹦走了。  
兔子窝原本搭在很远的树林边上，人迹罕至，隐蔽而安全。它是这样想的，甚至很快就要完工了——直到有一天，它在旁边的草壳子里发现半截入土的新鲜橡子。  
小现火冒三丈，支起前腿，很有架势地对松树林发出怒吼：“ya——！！！！！！”  
远处的某颗树窸窸窣窣擞了擞松针，松鼠完前脚踏出树洞，后脚踩空，结结实实从天上掉下来，摔了个屁股墩儿。  
它开始向尖叫来源狂奔，看见红眼兔子的同时一个急刹车，半路变道，没头没脑地绕着几颗小橡树苗转圈*。  
“ya！！！”眼尖的兔子瞄准一团蓬松的松鼠尾巴，愤怒地投掷出费九牛二虎之力硬生生薅断的半颗橡子。  
橡子骨碌碌滚了两圈，停在松鼠完脚下。  
“米……米啊内……”  
松鼠完抱头鼠窜。

（12）

极地馆恢复制冷后，又有许多大夏天披着羽绒服和棉袄的游客在大块钢化玻璃前以各式各样的眼神观赏北极熊。  
这天一对母子路过SeulGi的冰屋，小男孩仔细阅读完资料牌，拽了拽女人的胳膊。  
“妈妈，为什么这只北极熊的爸爸不和它还有它的妈妈在一起？”  
熊SeulGi竖起耳朵。  
女人循循善诱：“因为北极熊的爸爸喜欢打麻将，又爱抽烟喝酒，北极熊的妈妈无法忍受他的恶习，在北极熊宝宝还小的时候就跟它爸爸离婚了。离婚后北极熊爸爸心碎不已远走他乡去了南极和企鹅下象棋，所以北极熊从来没有见过它爸爸。”  
熊SeulGi：？？？  
［呜呜呜，原来是这样。］它可怜巴巴地爬回角落，看向一墙之隔的正在睡觉打呼噜的妈妈，十分伤感：［呜呜呜，怪不得我没见过爸爸。］  
一日放风时，北极熊SeulGi非要与宝宝的妈妈、正在衔草的兔子小现发毒誓。  
“我不抽烟不喝酒，也不会打麻将，我和小现的宝宝一定不会没有爸爸的！”  
兔子小现：？？？  
小现“tui”一声把草吐了：“你是猪吗？”  
SeulGi：“不是啊，我是熊。”

（13）  
野原饲养员康涩琪显得更忧心忡忡了。  
再三确认过野原没有雄性野兔入侵也没有新豢养的雄兔后，她经历过兔子尖叫、兔子发飙、兔子咬人……就算小现根本不让近身，并不能摸到它的肚子，康涩琪也十分明白，这只最漂亮的小兔子已经进入假想怀孕状态。  
再过几天，它就会努力生孩子。  
当然是什么都生不出来的，然后只能看着一身秃毛和空空如也的窝……  
“它会很难过吧？”康涩琪觉得自己也很头秃，蹲在栅栏外，盯着兔子小现不停的衔草动作，心情复杂，“兔子会哭吗？”  
“也许吧。”裴艾琳有点想笑，从她们的距离看过去，小现像一只软糯Q弹的白糯米团子。  
而康涩琪蹲在她身边，圆溜溜的后脑勺像一颗冬菇。

（14）  
无论兔子界有没有秃毛的困扰，秃毛总归是不好看的。  
偏心眼的野原饲养员康涩琪开启了拯救秃毛小现计划，它从松鼠完和鸡崽荣下手，收集了两小团自然脱落的黄棕色绒毛，偷偷放在小现的半成品窝里。  
某次喂食，她甚至薅了鸡崽荣的尾巴尖。鸡崽荣架着翅膀追着她啄了半个草坪。  
康涩琪不敢惹大佬鸡崽了，转而去捋松鼠完的大尾巴。松鼠完啃松果的动作停了停，在康涩琪第二次准备下手时在她的新裤子上摁了一个爪印，一溜烟跑了。  
至于椰尼龟……因为没有毛侥幸逃过一劫。  
结果其实显而易见，兔子小现疯狂尖叫着把松鼠完和鸡崽荣的毛掀了出去，乌七八糟地堆在一块，像某种小动物遇害的告示。然后它开始更疯狂地拔自己的毛。  
目睹一切的康涩琪非常无柱。  
“SeulGi最近总是掉毛，”救星来了，带着一大团大型动物的毛发，“你看看能不能用上。”

（15）  
熊SeulGi第一次为人母——或者说人父的痛苦，是拔毛。  
梳毛掉下的毛量不够了，于是它一边疼得泪眼汪汪，一边往密集区域下爪子，并机灵有神地伪装成掉毛的景象，以免被饲养员姐姐无情拆穿。  
兔子小现收到第一团来自极地馆的毛时，蹦上前嗅了嗅，随后它把熊毛衔出窝，绕着树转了几圈，不见兔影了。  
这样接连几次，康涩琪发现兔子并不抗拒属于SeulGi的熊毛，但它并不用来筑窝，依旧我行我素地拔着自己稀疏的后背毛。  
对于熊毛离奇消失的事，康涩琪无比费解。她趁小现吃午饭的间隙，去它经常活动的几棵树下绕了一圈，发现某个草窟里有几团不属于小型动物的白色的绒球球。  
她正打算开溜，运气很坏，遇见吃饱喝足的兔兔回巢。  
兔子蹦过来，愤怒地，中气十足地一声尖叫。  
“ya——！！！！！！！！”


	4. 想你

（16）  
短短一星期过去，兔子小现已经从一颗蓬松的兔球变成了一块扁毛兔饼。  
由于体型问题，它拽不到屁股后面的毛，后脑勺也因此幸免于难。但是后背作为重灾区，已经快被夷为平地。  
秃真是整个生态圈的天敌。  
小现薅的毛大概有一小半进了自己的肚子，糟糕的是兔子不会“tuituitui”地吐毛球。康涩琪举着一管化毛膏，觉得现在的兔子还挺丑萌，忧伤地蹲在栅栏外挠脑袋。  
就在昨天，担心兔子因为乱薅毛而出现皮肤问题的康饲养员拿着皮肤护理喷剂追着它跑了一整圈，又被它反过来追着跑了一整圈，一整个野原区域鸡飞龟跳，松鼠完占据制高点使用橡实攻击，打趴了康涩琪的丸子头。  
她举手投降，灰溜溜地走了。背后是兔子耀武扬威的、饱含怒气的、稀松平常的尖叫：“ya——！！！”  
至于护理喷剂……  
护理喷剂为维护草坪生态做出了伟大贡献。

（17）  
北极熊SeulGi最近态度很恶劣。  
具体表现在不想营业，撂给大批游客看屁股；不好好吃饭，掉了几斤秤，把饲养员艾琳姐姐愁得直转圈；拒绝身体接触，躲避所有极地馆工作人员的咸猪手，甚至学会了对艾琳姐姐呲牙。  
太久没出去放风，见不到女朋友和宝宝的熊郁郁寡欢，在栖息地用爪子凿冰块玩。  
极地馆的天花板漆着特殊的恒温涂层，把天空隔绝在外，只有源源不断的冷气和新结冰的水面。SeulGi朝浮冰伸出爪子，戳碎一小块透明的冰晶，把它捞上来，连啃带挠，想试着雕刻一颗星星。  
它吭哧吭哧用一晚上做出了四颗星星，一个圆盘子似的月亮，又去旁边的冰山上敲了一块小兔子，把星星和月亮堆放在冰面上，抱着兔子满意地进入梦乡。  
第二天熊熊伸了个懒腰，从自己的肚子毛上拽下几根冰棱。  
［诶咦，兔兔呢？］  
它这么想，绕着睡觉的地方转悠了几圈，又在昨天的冰面上看见陌生而熟悉的冻成一坨模糊物体的星星和月亮。  
熊熊抽了抽鼻子，一屁股坐下去，开始抹眼泪。  
［兔兔化掉了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜——］

（18）  
在女朋友怀孕的第十天，暨与老婆孩子分离的第六天，北极熊无意间发现一个漂亮姐姐。漂亮姐姐穿着漂亮裙子，背着一个长着长耳朵和红眼睛的熊。  
蔫巴巴的SeulGi鲤鱼打挺，哒哒哒跑到钢化玻璃前，在正中央用鼻头贴了一个心形巧克力。  
游客们注意到它的异动，纷纷围绕过来，把穿着漂亮裙子的漂亮姐姐像一朵花一样簇拥在中间。  
然后熊熊伸出爪子，指了指她的背包。  
漂亮姐姐从背包里掏出手机和它合影，温柔地把背包递过去，熊盯着包包看了一会儿，前所未有的配合，甚至用爪子比了个耶。  
又过了几天，熊SeulGi毫无预兆地被戴上了“明星宝贝”的大红花。极地馆开始人挤人，增加的客流量里一半是小孩子，一半是背着兔熊包的lo娘。  
熊被这样的架势吓愣了，一条鱼硬生生吞进肚子，打了个嗝。  
Lo娘们被这个嗝可爱到，前仆后继地穿着大裙子举着自拍杆往钢化玻璃前挤，并十分卖力地向SeulGi展示她们的兔熊包。  
熊被无数个剪刀手晃得头晕，默默捂上了眼睛。  
“kiyo哒！！！”人群爆发出这样的声浪。  
［呜呜呜人类好可怕……］熊委委屈屈揉了揉脸，过了一会儿，又憨笑一声。  
［嘿嘿，宝宝可爱。］

（19）  
兔子小现的窝终于在彻底被斑秃困扰前竣工。  
它立起耳朵，警觉地环顾四周，然后迅速钻进一簇野草后的兔子洞，先抱起一团毛球蹭了蹭，然后哼哼唧唧地在一地熊毛里打了个滚。  
兔子眼睛红红的，盯着一束光看了半天，悄悄抬起前爪摸了摸肚子。  
它最近很少吃兔粮了，饲料换成了一把、两把、好几把鲜嫩的菜叶子。虽然兔子毫不留情地啃了饲养员姐姐的手，还用后腿在她的裤脚上蹬出几个泥印子，变着花样折腾得康涩琪焦头烂额，但她依旧对它很不错。  
小现在几捆青菜叶子前来回蹦了蹦，像是很仔细地在考虑这餐吃什么。它歪了歪脑袋，耳朵耷拉下来，正好对上康涩琪也歪了歪脑袋，高马尾歪在一边。  
一人一兔歪着脑袋对峙片刻，小现细声细气地叫了一声。  
康涩琪伸出试探之手，试图呼噜一把它的后脑勺。  
“ya！！！”  
兔子突然尖叫起来，啃了她一口，飞速逃离事发现场。

（20）  
这对莫名其妙私定终身的熊兔夫妇再见到面，又是五天之后。  
兔子最近很嗜睡，窝在一地熊毛里打盹。这么睡觉大概相当于在三十度左右的气温里盖棉被，但它脑袋埋在两条前腿拢出来的间隙，小肚子一鼓一鼓，看起来很安稳。  
到处找不着媳妇孩子的熊急了，用一声憨叫召唤出正在练习飞行的鸡崽荣。  
鸡崽荣一头扎在地上，两脚朝天，摔得眼冒金星，愤怒地架着翅膀要去啄熊，被闻讯赶来的松鼠完连拖带拽揪了回去。它俩躲在松树后面，像偷窥小情侣密会的奇怪大叔，探出两双圆眼睛。  
熊在草坪上呆坐着，圆乎乎的耳朵也垂头丧气地贴在圆溜溜的脑袋上。  
低气压兔子犯了起床气，耷拉着耳朵，步子迈得很有干架气势。  
它看见熊的一瞬间，耳朵起立，一头撞进SeulGi怀里。  
“啊，啊，”熊用一只爪子把兔子护得严严实实，小心翼翼地腾出另一只爪子挠了挠头，嘿嘿憨笑了两声，“想你！”  
小现窝在那蹭了它半天，从熊怀里冒出两只乖顺服帖的耳朵和一个脑袋尖。  
“想你。”


	5. 晚安

（21）  
兔子心满意足地睡下，第二天睁开两眼，太阳已经晒屁股了。它翻了个身，软绵绵地往树洞深处滚，让透进来的光只能照顾到一圈尾巴毛……开始睡回笼觉。  
饲养员小康抱着个伊丽莎白圈蹲在兔子洞旁边，屁股后面跟着看热闹不嫌事大的松鼠完、鸡崽荣、以及车速过慢迄今为止仍在事发现场一米开外缓慢前进的椰尼龟。  
小康无声地打了个哈欠，憋出一泡泪，探头探脑地往兔子洞里偷窥。  
兔子小现突然睁眼，警觉地抱紧怀里的熊毛，毫无意义地环顾四周之后，轻手轻脚地把它堆在避光的角落，又警觉地扫视一圈洞口，从洞里钻出一颗头——  
然后被康涩琪掐住了命运的后颈肉。  
“ya！！！！！！！”兔兔气得大叫。  
守株待兔的小康嘎嘎大笑，把伊丽莎白圈套上兔子脑袋，顺带撸了一把小现毛茸茸的屁股。后者愤怒地蹬腿，想回头啃那只咸猪手，被耻辱环义正言辞地挡了回来。  
“别动！”康涩琪感受到食物链顶端的快乐，虎着脸恐吓它，还得寸进尺地在兔子尾巴上揪了一下，痛心疾首地教训道：“别再薅毛了小祖宗，你要秃了，你会变成野原最丑的兔兔的！”  
野原最丑的兔兔气得不想大叫，蹬开饲养员的手，后腿跺得震天响，对一人一松鼠一鸡崽投射去穿透力极强的目光。  
鸡崽荣抖了抖，架开翅膀挡住了松鼠完的尾巴尖。  
椰尼龟停止前进，以迅雷不及掩耳之势缩进壳里。  
罪魁祸首康涩琪站起来，正准备扬长而去。说时迟那时快，小现拔腿就跑，狂奔着冲向一颗橡树，撞得眼冒金星晕晕乎乎，歪歪扭扭地向饲养员走来，咬住了她的裤腿。  
康涩琪皱着眉头叹了口气，抱起兔子，撒丫子朝极地馆跑。

（22）  
“预产期应该在明天。”康涩琪严肃地说，“虽然什么也生不出来，但我们要阻止它把胸口的毛也薅光。”  
裴艾琳裹了裹羽绒服，隔着钢化玻璃看见搂在一起的两个白团子，北极熊把兔子抱在怀里，眼一眨不眨，盯着兔子泛红的耳朵，小心翼翼地拿脑袋蹭了蹭。  
“……它们在谈恋爱吗？！”小康被结结实实地震撼到了。  
“我们不也在谈恋爱吗？”成熟稳重的艾琳姐姐气定神闲，一只手拎起一桶鲜鱼，另一只手拍了拍小康的肩，语重心长地，“父母是孩子最好的老师。”  
“SeulGi吃饭啦！”她笑眯眯地敲了敲北极熊的门。  
“母鸡？”慢半拍小康反应过来，“谁是父？”

（23）  
兔子是在这天半夜里发作的，它原本睡在熊怀里，后背贴着SeulGi肚子上厚实保暖的皮下脂肪，突然浑身抽搐了一下，爪子攥着一撮熊毛用力一薅，把熊薅醒了。  
熊刚凑过去，兔子就开始蹬腿。一边蹬腿一边吭吭唧唧，疯狂摇晃脑袋，要逃出伊丽莎白圈的束缚。  
“我要生宝宝了，”小现双眼通红，虚弱地说，脑袋靠在熊的肚子上，“我要回去。”  
SeulGi慌忙把兔子往自己怀里搂，憨兮兮地嗷了一声。随时待命的艾琳姐姐和小康饲养员光速赶来，后者冻得打了个哆嗦，打开极地馆的大门，北极熊驮着兔子冲向野原区，身后跟着两个人仰马翻的两脚兽。  
产妇家属在兔子洞外头等啊等，里头半声没吭，宝宝爸爸急得不停地绕着树转圈，即将升级为奶奶和外婆的两位饲养员神情凝重。  
“ya！！！！！”  
天快亮了，兔子洞里终于传出一声尖叫。喜当爹的北极熊一个健步冲过去，被第二声尖叫震得抖三抖。  
“ya！！！！！！！！！！！”  
小现叼着七零八落的窝，从洞里爬出来，把它恶狠狠地摔在草坪上。  
“完了。”康涩琪上前两步，颤抖地取下兔子脖子上的伊丽莎白圈，“这回真的完了。”

（24）  
辛辛苦苦怀孕一整周却什么也没生出来的小现气得把窝拆了。暴躁兔兔逃脱了耻辱环的控制，开始变本加厉地行凶。  
孩子他爸首当其冲作为第一位受害者，被愤怒的媳妇咬了一口。  
“嗷……”SeulGi可怜巴巴地叫唤了半嗓子，蹲在兔子洞外头不敢吱声。  
小现瞪着眼四处寻找下一位受害者，未果，只看见远处橡树旁边露出的半截松鼠尾巴，但太远了，它实在没什么劲儿，索性放弃追击，又一头扎进呆坐着的北极熊怀里。  
“不要难过啦。”熊小心翼翼地伸出爪子捋了捋它耷拉着的耳朵，看起来不太聪明的样子，具体体现在不会哄人，也不会哄兔子。  
它又说：“不要难过啦。”  
小现吭唧几声，SeulGi立刻拿开了正准备撸兔子后背的爪子，傻乎乎地举着两只胳膊，像在对敌军投降。  
兔兔突然竖起耳朵，开始哐哐哐跺脚，哼哼唧唧往它肚皮上蹭。  
熊愣住了，熊不敢动，没多久又被咬了一口。  
“摸呀！”小现一边跺脚一边尖叫，“要摸摸！”

（fin）  
我合上故事书，把凑到膝盖上的小姑娘抱起来，亲昵地蹭一蹭她的侧脸，“小兔子该睡觉啦。”  
那是一个花瓣嘴的兔唇小天使，大眼睛双眼皮，笑起来很像我小时候。  
“后来兔兔和熊熊幸福地生活在一起了对不对？”她打了个哈欠，眼里水汪汪的，“童话故事里都是这么讲的！”  
“对。”我这样回答。  
“小兔子没有生出宝宝，会不会好难过？”她眨了眨眼，仰头看我，“姐姐，我要把我的小兔子和小熊送给它，它们会喜欢吗？它们还会有宝宝的对吗？”  
“小兔子收到你的礼物，就不会难过啦，”我亲一亲她的额头，“它们还会有宝宝的，宝宝会和你一样可爱。”  
“好！”她乖乖地揉了揉眼睛，从我膝上跳下去，蹑手蹑脚地爬上福利院的小床，掀起被子，小小声地：“那我可以安心睡觉啦，姐姐晚安！”  
“晚安。”我和小天使挥手，关上了寝室的灯。  
外头是汽车引擎的轰鸣声，我走出儿童福利院的大门，被康涩琪的长围巾兜头罩住，我们藏在围巾底下，额头抵着额头，悄悄地接吻。她呼出一口白气，问：“今天讲了什么故事？”  
我挑了挑眉，剥开小天使送给我的菠萝汽水味的糖，塞进她嘴里。  
“不告诉你。”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢各位看官愿意赏脸阅读智障儿童文学！这个短暂而猎奇的脑洞到这里就结束啦！  
> 因为实在想不出有没有比开放式结局更好的结尾，所以干脆做了个留白，就当做最后兔兔和熊熊幸福快乐地生活在一起并生了一窝小兔兔（虽然有生殖隔离，但人类的想象力和科技发展是无穷无尽的）！  
> 祝看到这里的每一位朋友健康平安幸福，做一个能发现爱也能充满爱的人，被世界温柔以待，同时也用全世界的爱意拥抱自己！  
> 天天开心！万事胜意！


End file.
